theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie II
Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie II '''(also known as '''Everybody Loves Grimace: Colonel Conflicts) is the 2nd film in the Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie trilogy. It takes place a year after the previous film, and Grimace and pals face off with Colonel Sanders, Ronald McDonald's worst enemy. This one did fairly well at the box office and gained mixed to a possitive review by critics. Plot One day, Grimace and pals were happily eating McDonald's, until Samus Aranator (a member of the Brat Family) showed up with a Whopper Jr. from Burger King. Disgusted, Ronald McDonald performed his Ran Ran Ruu, sending the Brat all the way to Canada, and officially banning the Brat Family from McDonald's. Grimace was puzzled on why Samus Aranator brought a non-McDonald's food item to the insane restaurant. As it turns out, Samus Aranator was a diversion for The Great Brat King, who is now working with Colonel Sanders, founder of KFC and Ronald's eternal foe. Both restaurant mascots were at war ever since. The Colonel wants to kill Ronald and his "pathetic shitcorn of a group" and rename Ronald McDonald Hell "Colonel Sanders Hell". However, the RobotniGrimace was spying on them all this time, and without being detected. He then went back to RMDH to tell everyone the news. When Ronald hears it, he decides to form an attack unit against the Colonel. Grimace is in charge of the attack, and he gathers up his troops who are Squidcox, Stanley the Troll, Wario, Donkey Kong, and the Evil Grimace. They soon leave RMDH and head for Canada. Grimace and his troops finally arrive, but they are attacked by MarioDeeders and LuigiLook. Yet they managed to defeat the Brats, since they are very weak. As they make their way to Brat Central, they are stopped by the GBK! He managed to kill Stanley (after the Troll tried to inject the GBK with heroin) and fatally injuring Squidcox (after the gay clone of Squidward tried to Tentacle Rape him). The GBK then headed toward Grimace, Wario, Donkey Kong and Evil Grimace. But before he could, King Dedede slammed the GBK so hard, it destroyed Brat Central. Grimace and pals were cheering for Dedede, yet they didn't realize that Colonel Sanders was behind him! The Colonel then grabbed Dedede and threatened to turn him into Kentucky Fried Penguin if Grimace and his troops didn't surrender. But before they could, Ronald came from the bushes and delivered a Hamburger Kick to the Colonel's face. Wario, Donkey Kong, and Evil Grimace got Dedede, Stanley, and Squidcox and headed back to RMDH. As Ronald and the Colonel were duking it out, Ronald was injured by the Colonel's Killer Cane. Thankfully, Grimace charged in at the last second, and shoved the KFC mascot up his ass. In a colder part of Canada, Barney was giving the kids a tour of the cold. Before he was able to finish, Colonel Sanders came out of his mouth (since everything Grimace shoves up his arse comes out of Barney's mouth) and fell into the frozen ice. With the day won yet again, Grimace and the Soviet Ronalds were regarded as heroes, and as a bonus for helping defeat the Colonel, Ronald let Grimace into the Secret Room of RMDH. Inside was a soda machine, unlimited supply of fries, and a jumbo burger (which Wario ate) and a McCafe banana (which DK ate), plus a giant HD television set. It was the happiest day for Grimace! Characters *Grimace- The swell testicle and main protagonist. *Ronald McDonald- Insane pedophile clown and the Soviet Ronalds commander. *King Dedede- Soviet Ronalds 2nd in command. Injured by the Colonel. *Wario- The fattest man who eats burgers. *Donkey Kong- The fattest ape who eats bananas. *Colonel Sanders- Ronald's long forever foe and main antagonist. *The Great Brat King- Ruler of the Brat Family. He wants the Soviet Ronalds destroyed as well. *Stanley- A drug addicted Troll from Central Park. Killed by the GBK. *Rabbit- A drug addicted Rabbit from the Hundred Acre Woods. Killed by the GBK. *Squidcox Testicles- The gay clone of Squidward. Injured by the GBK. *RobotniGrimace- A stange combination. He was sent to spy on the Colonel. *Evil Grimace- Part of Grimace's strike team. Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Movies Category:Insanity